Zero AM
by kiyoha
Summary: Titik-titik air mata berjatuhan bagai hujan. Mengapa? Mengapa semuanya menangis? Aku baru menyadari kenyataannya, ketika aku melihat sosok yang terbujur kaku di tengah lautan bunga putih pucat./"Dulu memang kau sulit terlihat, tapi sekarang kau benar-benar tak terlihat."/KagaxKuro, fic pendek special for Kuroko's BDAY!


_Aku bukanlah Cinderella, kau bukanlah pangeran,_

_Cinta kita takkan berakhir hanya dengan bergeraknya jarum panjang membentuk garis lurus, _

_Cinta kita takkan berakhir hanya dengan berdentangnya jam besar itu 12 kali,_

_Namun sebaliknya._

_Saat malam mencapai puncaknya, maka aku akan datang ke tempat di mana kau berada,_

_Wahai kekasihku tersayang._

* * *

**Zero A.M**

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fan fiction**

**Special for Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday 2015**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Story © Kiyoha**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_Gelap, aku tak dapat melihat apapun, hanya kegelapan yang hampa. Bahkan dimana diriku sekarang pun—tak kuketahui. Hanya samar-samar terdengar isak tangis dari kejauhan._

_Eh? Mengapa aku tak dapat menggerakkan tanganku sama sekali?_

**"Kuroko… Mengapa ini harus terjadi?"**

_Suara ini… Kagami-kun?_

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini rumahku—lebih tepatnya rumah keluarga besarku. Kenapa mendadak aku berada di sini? Aneh.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi—banyak orang yang datang, dan semuanya berpakaian hitam kelam bagai gagak. Eh, mengapa? Seperti mau melayat saja, benar begitu kan?

Ah, barusan aku melihat teman-teman dari _Generation of Miracles. _Itu Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun, dan Momoi-san. Ada apa? Mengapa mereka menangis?

Disamping itu, teman-teman dari Seirin—termasuk Kagami-kun—dan tim lain juga datang. Bahkan tadi aku rasa aku melihat Hanamiya-san, tumben sekali ia datang ke rumahku. Ia tengah memeluk Kiyoshi-_senpai_ yang tersenyum pilu—berusaha tegar. Satu orang lagi… Ogiwara-kun? Sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, ya?

Titik-titik air mata terus berjatuhan bagai hujan. Aneh, mengapa semuanya menangis? Apa aku harus menanyakannya pada mereka alasannya?

Ukh—kenapa dari tadi tanganku tak bisa bergerak? Seperti tubuhku menolak untuk pindah dari tempat gelap ini.

**"Tetsu-kun… Kenapa… Kenapa harus Tetsu-kun…"**

**"Satsuki…"**

Terlihat Momoi-san terisak-isak, dan Aomine-kun segera mendekapnya. Kise-kun menangis kencang, sementara Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun hanya terdiam di sana dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku dapat mengetahui itu, melihat kacamata Midorima-kun yang berembun.

**"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Tetsuya."**

Akashi-kun menaruh seikat bunga berwarna putih pucat diatas sebuah peti hitam yang mengkilat. Orang-orang lain mengikutinya, menaruh tangkai demi tangkai bunga.

Penasaran, aku melihat ke arah peti hitam itu. Dan benar-benar mengejutkanku—melihat sesuatu yang terpampang di atasnya.

—Foto diriku, berwarna monokrom. Kenapa fotoku terpampang di situ? Aku segera mengetahui jawabannya, melihat sosok yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Seorang remaja bersurai _baby blue_, tersenyum tipis dengan mata tertutup.

—Diriku.

Jangan bilang kalau aku… Sudah menghilang dari dunia ini?

* * *

Kagami-kun masih saja terduduk di atas tanah, memeluk nisan yang berukir namaku. Kuroko Tetsuya, meninggal dalam usia 18 tahun—kelas 3 SMA, akibat penyakit kronis yang sudah lama kuderita.

Aku memandangnya sedih—karena walau aku mencoba menyentuhnya sia-sia saja. Pasti hatinya benar-benar tersayat, karena harus berpisah dengan kekasih tercinta—karena aku pun merasa begitu. Apalagi yang memisahkan kami adalah garis takdir.

Ia menggertakkan gigi, darah menetes dari tangannya karena kepalannya yang terlalu kuat, hingga kuku menghunus kulitnya.

Apa boleh buat—aku tak dapat berbuat apapun.

.

.

.

"Kuroko, kau ingat kalau kita sering ke Maji Burger setiap kita pulang latihan basket? Sebentar lagi _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanmu akan didiskon, lho. Hahaha…"

Kagami-kun berucap lirih. Tawanya pun terasa hampa.

"Ingat kan kalau dulu kau sering marah karena sulit dilihat—dan sekarang kau malah jadi tak bisa terlihat, hahaha."

"Dan… Padahal kita sudah berjanji akan sama-sama pergi ke taman bunga yang sudah lama ingin kau lihat sejak lama?"

"…Kuroko…"

Kagami-kun, cahayaku yang tercinta. Walau ia sudah sampai di rumahnya yang megah—karena ayahnya sudah pindah ke Jepang lagi—tapi ia masih saja bersedih. Ayolah, begitu sedihnya kah ia kehilangan diriku? Apa aku ini benar-benar bermakna untuknya?

Saat aku melirik ke arah jam antik yang terpampang indah di sudut kamar. Jam 23.50 malam. Aku… Benar-benar ingin kembali menjadi manusia dan memeluk erat punggung tegapnya. Kembali ke tangannya yang hangat. Bagiku, itulah hal yang terpenting. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, Kagami-kun lah yang terus menggenggam tanganku hingga saat terakhir.

_Jam 23.58_

Dengan kedua tanganku yang transparan ini, aku memeluk dirinya. Erat hingga aku seperti dapat merasakan sentuhan lembutnya. Aku… Merindukan sensasi ini. Sensasi dimana ia mendekapku, sensasi dimana tangan besarnya mengelus surai _baby blue_ku lembut.

_Kumohon, Tuhan, apabila Kau berada di sana,_

_Sekali lagi, hanya sekali lagi, aku ingin merasakannya, merasakan sentuhannya, merasakan kehangatan dari setiap inci dari tubuhnya._

_Wahai Tuhan, tolonglah!_

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, penglihatanku menjadi bercahaya. Tubuh besar Kagami-kun di dalam pelukanku… Menjadi semakin terasa keberadaannya. Seakan tanganku tak lagi menembusnya.

Bising sekali—suara dentang jam yang terus terngiang di telingaku, 12 kali—saling bersahutan. Berarti sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam. Seharusnya, Kagami-kun sudah tidur.

**"Ku…roko…?"**

Eng? Sayup-sayup terdengar panggilan. Apa itu Kagami-kun?

"Kuroko… Ini benar-benar kau? Apa aku sudah gila? Apa kau gentayangan? Atau—apa mungkin aku sudah berada di alam yang sama denganmu?"

"Kaga…"

Aku melihat ke arah kaca besar di samping ranjang. Bayangan diriku… Terpantul, walau tidak begitu jelas, masih sedikit transparan. Rasa tak percaya besar merasuki diriku.

"Aku… Kembali lagi ke sini…"

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?! Bukannya kau sudah terbaring di bawah tanah, Kuroko?! Jangan bilang kalau kau ini ha-ha-han—"

Aku memeluknya erat, sebelum ia mulai menjerit. Yaah, dari dulu memang dia penakut, badan harimau tapi hatinya kucing. Dasar, Kagami-kun…

**"Aku… Mungkin memang hantu. Tapi, setidaknya aku dapat bertemu kembali denganmu, Kagami-kun, walau hanya sementara, walau dengan wujudku yang begini. Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku. Aku… Aku bahagia sekali."** lirihku, berharap segala kata yang kuucapkan dapat tersampaikan padanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar tangisan haru dari bibir Kagami-kun. Syukurlah, sepertinya rasa takutnya hilang, terganti dengan perasaan bahagia dapat bertemu lagi.

"Kuroko… Kuroko… Aku senang, kau kembali padaku… Aku tak peduli apa wujudmu sekarang, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu…"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, Kagami-kun. Karena walau untuk sesaat saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku rindu segala hal tentangmu."

.

Benar-benar ajaib. Aku dapat merasakan sentuhannya di indra perasaku. Sentuhan tangan Kagami-kun yang lembut, dekapannya yang hangat, segalanya. Walaupun hanya untuk sesaat saja, aku ingin kembali merasakan cintanya, dan… Aku ingin kembali mencintainya, seperti saat nyawaku masih melekat di badan.

Tapi, apapun wujudku, aku akan selalu mencintainya, hingga kapanpun, hingga ia menyusulku ke duniaku yang sekarang. Bagai jarum jam yang tak pernah berhenti berdetak.

Aku bukanlah _Cinderella_, kisah kami takkan terhenti bersamaan dengan jarum panjang jam yang membentuk sudut 180 derajat, kisah kami takkan berhenti bersamaan dengan dentang ke dua belas dari jam—malah sebaliknya. Roda cinta kami yang terhenti sementara kan bergerak lagi, tatkala malam mencapai puncaknya.

Kini, setiap malam, dibawah remang-remang cahaya bulan, aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya—apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah rahasia kami berdua, tak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Ya, aku akan terus berada di sisimu setiap malam, kekasihku tercinta, hingga saat dimana Tuhan memutuskan untuk menarikku kembali ke sisiNya.

**Hingga saat itu—jam 12 malam, adalah saat-saat hanya milik kami berdua.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N**

**Halo, Kiyoha di sini.**

**Sebenarnya ini cuma fic iseng yang dibikin ditengah latihan osk, hahaha /sesat/ dan... Karena besok ultah Kuroko, jadi dibuat sekalian aja karena besok kayaknya kuota habis hahaha /miris**

**Ini niatnya memang cuma mau fic pendek sih, karena lagi stress ngerjain fic panjang, tugas-tugas banyak—entah itu tugas individu atau kelompok, dijepit latihan olimpiade dan ekskul, jadi anak SMA kok berat ya /curcol/ ^^; Dan pairnya juga our beloved canon pair KuroBasu, KagaKuro. Mau bikin yang agak-agak sedih gitu atau supernatural malah jadi gagal begini hahaha maafkan daku yang nista /plok**

**Maaf kalau nggak jelas gitu ya... Mana pendek banget lagi, udah bingung mau bikin gimana, habisnya awalnya cuma iseng karena delusi pingin bikin cerita tentang hantu gentayangan kayak casper si hantu baik (?) Entah kenapa malah jadi benda abalan ini kalo ga kuat silakan lempar gadget anda ke tong sampah! /ditabokreaders**

**Lastly, mind to RnR?**


End file.
